


Happy Friggin’ Birthday

by castielcntrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hugs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Claire Novak Friendship, Jack Kline as God, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Parent Jody Mills, Reunions, Werewolf Garth Fitzgerald IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcntrl/pseuds/castielcntrl
Summary: It’s Dean’s birthday, yet he feels in a not-so-celebratory mood.That is until he sees the face he’s been wanting to see for a very long time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Dean turned at the sound of scratching on his bedroom door. His eyes barely even open, green irises adjusting to his dark room. He sat up a bit to look at the bottom of the door and seeing four shadows moving side to side. Soft whines coming from the other side and Dean relaxed.

“I’m goin, I’m goin.” Dean says, mostly to himself, but his voice is deep and gravelly. He sighs and stands from his bed, stretching out his limbs and hearing a few pops and cracks. “Oof, that was the one.” He says, feeling his back pop three times. He walks over to his door and turns the knob to open the door, squinting as the light from the hallway shines brightly on his eyes. This is where he, metaphorically, felt like Dracula.

Yes, he tends to ignore the fact that he was Dracula...once.

Miracle’s tail wags in a quick motion as their eyes see the door opening and Dean’s knees come into view. More whines come from the furry being beneath Dean making him grow a faint smile. “Hey buddy, g’mornin.” Miracle stands on their two hein legs, their front paws landing on Dean’s waist to which he bows down to his dog, cupping their face and giving small kisses to their head. “What’re ya doin up so early hm?” Of course, dogs don’t speak, so all Miracle does is lick Dean’s face a few times before jumping down and heading down the hallway. For a brief moment, Dean looks down the opposite side of the hallway, expecting a certain trench coat wearing someone to greet him with a cup of coffee and his weird, awkward smile.

But that won’t happen. 

Not even the sound of a kid playing video games or getting excited about something wasn’t heard throughout the bunker.

Dean sighs, shaking off this...empty — god how he _hated_ that word. He shakes off this void he felt and made his way down the long, silent hallway of the bunker.

As he inched closer to the kitchen, he heard sizzling of a pan. He furrows his brows. _Sam? Cooking something that sizzles?_

“Are you...” Dean turns the corner and enters the kitchen seeing a plate stacked with bacon. “You? Cooking bacon?” Sam meets his older brother’s eyes, smiling and laughing. “The world’s turned upside down Sammy.” Dean throws a hand to his chest and pretends to be emotional and Sam’s smile fades into a look of annoyance.

“No, it hasn’t. But it’s your birthday.” Sam’s smile returns and Miracle barks. 

_Crap_. Dean forgot.

Dean just blinks and forces a smile. He didn’t want to celebrate his birthday, not when it’s just him and his brother. 

“I called everyone, they’re gonna stop by around lunch time.” _Well then._

Still didn’t change the fact that Dean did not want to celebrate his birthday. He felt like it wasn’t fair. He gets another year of life and other people don’t.

_Other people? No, not other people._

_Cas_.

“D’you call Jack? Or, pray to him?” Sam nodded.

“Texted, said he’d love to stop by.” Dean smiled a bit. Well at least he gets one angel coming back. “Okay, here.” Sam placed three large pancakes on a plate, and slid it over to Dean. The pancakes were fluffy, drenched in syrup, and had frosted letters written on them.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!_

The Y’s on both words were slightly slanted, looking like they were falling off the pancake. The exclamation points were squiggly and ugly looking, but Dean smiled nonetheless. “Thanks, Sam.” Dean stared at the plate for a moment, tears in his eyes and he tried his best to keep himself from crying. He sniffled and walked to the other side of the counter to hug his little brother. Sam felt proud of himself, remembering when he did this for Dean when he turned 13.

“Happy birthday Dean.” 

“Thanks, bitch.” Dean says in a snarky tone making Sam chuckle.

“You’re welcome, jerk.” The hug breaks and Dean helps himself to his pancakes and tosses a piece of bacon to Miracle. “Dean, you can’t feed the dog human food.”

“Sure I can! It’s my birthday.” Dean smiles and purposely throws another piece of bacon to his dog.

“Whatever, I’m gonna clean up the library and get ready for everyone to show.” Sam turns off the stove and puts the pan in the sink.

“I thought they were coming at lunch time?”

“Dude...it’s 11.” Dean stops his chewing and stares at his brother with a blank expression. “Exactly.” Sam huffs out before he leaves the kitchen. Dean just shrugs and continues to eat his breakfast.

* * *

“Where’s the party?” Jody shouts as she walks down the steps of the bunker, smiling with a gift bag wrapped around her forearm.

“Oh, well it looks like it just got here.” Dean smiles as he goes to greet his foster(ish) mother. Jody laughs and holds her arms out to pull the birthday boy in for a tight hug. 

“Happy birthday kiddo.” Jody leans back to kiss his temple and Dean smiles warmly.

“Thanks Jody.” 

“Here, gotcha something.” Dean feels his heart and face warm, yet he feels so foolish for being this happy when the one person he wants is suffering for eternity. And he doesn’t know if there’s a way to save him from that. Sam and Jody greet each other and Dean places the gift on the map table and heads up the stairs to close the door when Claire, Kaia, Alex, Patience and Donna come in.

“There he is.” Donna cheers with her big smile. 

“Happy birthday, old man.” Claire says, Dean takes offense.

“42 is not old! Old is-“ _Cas. Cas is old. He was, anyway._ “Don’t know, like 50.” Another forced smile, Claire huffs a laugh and moves to hug Dean. “Thanks anyway kiddo.” He pats her back, hugging Kaia, Alex, and Patience as they wish him a happy birthday. “My D-Train.” Dean says smiling and opening his arms wide.

“Happy 42nd Deano.” They hug tightly, Donna holds onto him for a moment, feeling like he needed a long hug. 

He can’t. He can’t cry in front of his guests, but he needs to. Does he? Maybe, maybe not. He just wants Cas here.

“Thank you.” _For the birthday wish, for the hug_. The hug breaks and Donna tightly smiles at Dean, patting his shoulder and following the girls down the stairs to greet Sam.

Dean grabs the door, going to shut it before he hears a voice. “Now I know you weren’t about to shut that door, Dean.” 

Ah yes, good ol’ Garth.

Dean stops and opens the door wider seeing Garth and his family step inside. “Hey Garth.” The former hunter turned werewolf pulls his old friend in for a hug. “S’good to see you...man...I c-can’t...breathe...Garth!” Garth finally lets go and Dean inhales deeply trying to catch his breath.

“Happy birthday man!” Garth was so excited to see the new place, to see his old friends, it was hardly noticeable. Dean just nods off his friend, waving at his wife and smiling at the three little kids following in behind them. “Wow! This place is amazing. Hey Sam!” Dean laughs at Garth’s excitement echoing through the place.

“Life would be so boring without you buddy.” Dean straightens up, catching his final breathe before it evens out. He turns around and sees a semi-short blonde kid standing outside the door.

“Hello.” Jack says with his signature smile and wave. Dean feels a big relief in him when he sees the kid, he didn’t even notice himself grabbing Jack and embracing him into a tight hug. Jack’s surprised, but he smiled and hugged his dad back just as tight (still careful not to crush him). “Happy birthday.”

“T-Thank you.” Dean’s bottom lip quivers, but he’s holding on tight. “Thank you, Jack.” Part of him would be lying if he didn’t hope that the next person to walk through that door would be his angel.

Jack felt Dean’s longing. 

_ ‘Course he did, he was god for crying out loud. _

The hug lasted a few seconds longer before Dean let go, his hands staying on Jack’s shoulders. “You got gifts! Can I help you open them?” Dean laughed as he blinked away tears. 

_ That’s right. God is 3 years old. _

“Sure thing kiddo. Glad you’re home.” Dean smiles and goes to close the door, looking out for a quick moment to see if anyone else was coming. “Hey Garth, make sure your kids don’t eat my dog!” 

“Very funny!” Garth calls from the library, which was later followed by Miracle barking and a loud growl. Dean smirked as he made his way down the stairs.

_ I miss you Cas . _

He still prays. How could he not?

“Alright! Let’s party.”

* * *

“Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sings in unison, waiting for Dean to blow out his candles. Once he does, everyone cheers and Jack turns the lights in the bunker back on. Sam smirks, walking quietly up behind Dean before his large hand pushes Dean’s face into the cake, causing laughter to erupt.

“That’s payback!” Sam shouts and Dean sits back up with a straight face, licking his cake covered mouth.

“Sam, you were 7! Let it go!” He couldn’t fight thesmile breaking onto his lips. “Miracle, come here buddy.” Miracle follows Dean’s voice and he leans down, letting the dog lick his face.

“See hun? I told you it was normal.” Garth whispers to his wife, earning a look of disgust.

“Our children aren’t dogs.”

“Okay, gift time. Jack,” Jack excitedly makes his way around the table and stands beside Dean in front of the gifts that Jody, Donna, and Garth brought.

Jody got Dean a ring. It was silver, something similar to the ring he used to wear, but the inside was engraved with something he remembers Bobby always saying.

_ Family don’t end in blood. _

Of course, the words wouldn’t have fit on the ring, so instead it said; **Family ≠ Blood.**

Donna got him a pair of new boots, they were matte black and the bottoms were a dark gray.

Garth got Dean whitening strips and a new toothbrush and toothpaste. “You’re never letting that night go are you?” Garth shrugs and laughs.

“No dentist forgets their first cavity buddy.” Dean laughs and puts the gifts back in the bag, handing it to Jack and he puts them in the library. He messes with his new ring between his fingers, admiring how shiny it was. 

“Thanks for the gifts guys,” He looks at everyone in awe. But before he could finish, Jack speaks.

“I almost forgot my gift.” Jack walks down the steps from the library, a familiar face following him and the room falls silent. 

Dean stares, his eyes becoming dry but doesn’t blink. Because he’s scared that if he does, this would go away.  He would go away. Because he’s right there. Right in front of him. Cas, is right in front of him. “Cas?”

There it was. That awkward, tight smile he always gave. Jack was beaming with joy. Almost like he was proud.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean wants to question, but he doesn’t know how. Instead, he practically jogs to his angel and embraces him so forcefully they nearly fall. But Cas catches them. Catches Dean. The man is holding onto the angel so tight that if he had super strength he was sure he could break Cas in half. Everyone else in the room begins to clap, admiring their reunion.

Dean should let go, he knows that. There’s guests, Sam needs to say hi. Dean needs to let go, but he can’t. “Oh my god.” He says under his breath. The tears weren’t held back this time. They fell, streamed down his flushed cheeks and onto the trench coat of his angel. Cas is holding Dean to him, firm hands pressed against the man’s back, small rubs every so often in attempt to sooth Dean.

Dean needs to let go, but he doesn’t want to. And Castiel does not mind. 

“Happy birthday, Dean.” He closes his green eyes tight, wrapping his arms unbelievably tighter around Cas. “Sorry I’m late.” A chuckle escapes.  Let go Dean. He’s here. He’s real.

He pulls away, looking into those blue eyes.

_ Yeah, very real. _

“I brought you a gift.” Cas reaches into his trench coat, pulling out a string that’s quickly followed by a small container that held a blue, glowing- _oh_. 

“I-Is that you’re...”

“Yes.” Cas reaches for Dean’s hand, placing the necklace of grace into his rough palm. Cas closes Dean’s hand, holding it in his own for the moment. 

His head felt like it was about to burst with the amount of questions that were pouring in.  _ Shut up Dean. Talk first, ask questions later. What? That makes no sense. I know what I mean. _ “I love you too.” Dean blurts out. Shock covers everyones faces, Jack still, way too proud. Cas smiles fondly, a hand reaching up to caress Dean’s cheek softly. “I love you, Castiel. I love you so much.” He leans into the angel — well, human’s palm. God he was beautiful. Blue eyes and all.

“I know.” Dean smiles, pushing Castiel’s arms out of the way to embrace him once more. Finally.

_ Now it’s a birthday. _

“Okay, um,” Dean pulls back, eyes not leaving the being in front of him. He was here. He’s alive and he’s right here. “Cas this-this is Garth and his wife Bess. You’ve met Jody and obviously Claire. That is Kaia, Alex and Patience.” Cas waves at everyone Dean points at, smiling his tight smile. “And that, is Donna.” 

“Nice to meet you all.” Cas bows for a quick second, Claire running up to the former angel and hugging him tightly. Jody looked at her in awe. She knew how much Claire missed him, ‘course she’d never admit it. “Hi Claire.”

“You’re an idiot.” Cas chuckled and Claire broke the hug, letting Sam say his hellos and give hugs and Cas goes to meet the rest of the gang.

Dean looks over to Jack, still a few tears escaping his eyes. Jack nods to Dean and Dean can’t help but laugh. 

_Thank you_. Dean mouths. Jack bows and walks to Claire and the girls to finish the conversation they had earlier. Sam and Garth carry on theirs with Bess, Jody and Donna. The kids chasing around Miracle and Cas catches Dean’s focus as he walks back up the steps. “Claire’s right.” 

“Hm?” Cas knows the next words about to come out of Dean’s mouth, but he plays clueless anyway.

“Didn’t I tell you to not get dead again?”

“I saved you.”

“You died.” Of course Dean wouldn’t see it from Castiel’s point of view, and Cas wouldn’t hold that against him. “I couldn’t save you.”

“You didn’t need to, Dean. It was my choice. It’s been my mission from the very start.” Dean stares down at the angelic grace he held in his hands. A thumb running over the small container.

“You really are an idiot.” Did he want to argue? Of course he did, but he wouldn’t. Not now anyway.

Cas chuckled and let his head fall. “I know.” Dean stepped down a step, pulling Cas in for yet, another hug. 

“I love you so much.”  _ Talk about clingy Dean. Jesus Christ. _

The former angel inhales deeply, his body relaxing for the first time since he had returned with Jack from heaven. “I love you too.”

_Happy friggin birthday Dean._


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone hung out for a while, catching each other up with their lives. Jack telling everyone what he’s seen in heaven, the prayers he hears, how Cas helped him rebuild heaven. That...that’s where Dean slightly feels some pull inside his chest.

Cas was alive for months, and no one told him. 

“I saw my mother a few times, she said she was proud of me.” Jack smiles as he remembered Kelly’s adoring look as she watched her son recreate something that’s been in order for many, many centuries. 

“Wow.” Jody says randomly. It was more of a thought-out-loud kind of statement, but she played it off. “That’s a lot of work for a 3 year old don’t you think?” Everyone stared at her, but Jack was happy with her concern. “What? I’m a mother first before anything else.”

“Thank you, but I promise I’m fine.” Jack gave her a sweet smile. “What I’m doing...it feels right. Amara feels the same.” Dean froze for a moment, forgetting this poor kid consumed The Darkness when he took Chuck’s power.

“And, how  is Amara? Is she...” Sam trailed off, but the nephilim was quick to recover.

“She’s not with me anymore, I let her go.” The Winchesters nodded while everyone else sat in confusion. This holy talk was a lot to take in.

“Good.” Dean suddenly says, now all eyes are on him. “That she’s off doing her own thing, you know? It’s weird having someone else practically live inside of you.”  _ Nice way with words Dean.  _ “Anyway,” Dean chuckled, wanting someone to change the subject badly. Lucky enough, there was a knock on the door causing everyone to go into high alert.

“Jack, did you happen to drop anyone else out of heaven?” Claire asked as she started to remember all her hunter things were in Jody’s car.

The boy shook his head, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted slightly to the side indicating he was confused. Knowing he was the only being there with any sort of power, Jack walked up the steps and slowly opened the big metal door, revealing a short brunette woman there with a big smile. “Eileen! Hi!” Jack signs making Eileen smile. Everyone took a breath and Sam jogged to the door to greet her.

“Hey, you made it.” Sam says as he hugged her. “Uh, what happened?” He signs.

“I got stuck in traffic.” Eileen says then signs “Sorry”. She looks down to the map table, waving at everyone and wishing Dean a happy birthday and he signs “Thank you”. 

“Glad you could make it E.” All three of them walked down the stairs and Dean goes to greet her.

“Here is your gift.” Eileen handed Dean a well wrapped rectangle that was slightly heavy. He smiled curiously and unwrapped the present, giving her a look once he saw the cover of, what he now knows, as a book.

“Sign language for dummies...that’s-that’s very nice of you.” Dean laughs along with Eileen, the whole room soon joining them. He enjoyed it none the less, seeing as he did still have quite a bit to learn — it’s not like Eileen is here 24/7 anyway.

“Dad! Castiel is trying to bite me again!” Gertie screams from the kitchen. Cas’ eyebrows furrow at the small voice saying his name and Dean laughs, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, Cas, I forgot to introduce you.” Garth stands from his seat, Cas looking at Dean with so much confusion. “There’s are my kids.” He says as he walks in with three small children. “This here is Gertie, this is little Sam, and this is Castiel.” The former hunter had a bright smile on his face as a confused Cas looked at the small children.

“Hello.” He gives a small smile and a wave. “Nice to meet you.”

“Just what the world needs, another Castiel.” Jody speaks up with a laugh.

“Honey, we should get going. We don’t need the boys to start acting up.” Bess says sweetly. Garth slightly pouts, but agrees, stepping aside from his kids to say his goodbyes to his friends. “It was very lovely meeting you all and Dean,” His green eyes turn to the blonde woman. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you Bess.” Dean walks over to give her a quick hug and looking down to wave goodbye to Gertie, Sam and Castiel. “Bye guys.”

“Bye! Happy birthday Uncle Dean!” He chuckles as his heart warms.  _ Uncle Dean, man, I’m getting old. _

“We should probably get going too, it’s getting late.” Jody says as she picks up her empty beer bottle, Donna following her. “Claire, are you girls staying over?” Claire and Kaia look at each other, then to Jack who had hopeful eyes.

“Yeah we’ll stay. You and Donna can have date night or something.” Dean stops what he’s doing to stare at Jody and Donna who had smug looks all over their faces. “Sam I thought you told him.” Claire says, trying her best not to laugh.

“Forgot?” Eileen slaps Sam’s arm and he holds in his laughter.

“Sam how do you forget to tell me something like this?!” Dean wasn’t mad, shocked? Hell yes. “Congrats, a heads up would’ve been nice... Samuel.” The older Winchester glares at his little brother as he wraps up Jody and Donna in a tight hug. Sam, Eileen and Cas started to pick up the war room. “So how long?”

“Just a few weeks.” Donna blushes a bit, and Dean thinks for a bit. 

“Is it...uh,” Dean stumbles on his words, now regretting even opening his mouth to ask. 

“You’ll be fine Dean.” Jody says, reaching to grab his hand in reassurance. “If it’s right, it’s right. No doubt about it.”

“Ain’t much to it Dean-o, plus,” Donna leans in a bit with a smirk on her face. “It’s about time.”Dean rolls his eyes and drops his head with a grin breaking onto his lips.

“Alright, time for you lovebirds to go.” He steps behind them and softly pushes them towards the stairs.

“Bye girls!” Jody shouts before she’s pushed up the stairs. The girls waved and went with Jack to Dean’s “Dean Cave”. 

“Good luck.” Donna teases.

“Don’t need it.”  _ Of course I fucking do. _

Dean headed to the kitchen where the adults were talking. He saw Cas picking at the smooshed cake and giving some to Miracle. It was still insane to think he was even here. “Everyone’s gone. Kids took over my cave again.” Dean says, catching everyone’s attention.

“Need help cleaning up?” Sam asks, trying to recover his breath from something Eileen had told him. Dean smiles softly at them, shaking his head and waving them off.

“Nah, you guys have your time.”  _ Talk to Cas. You need to talk to Cas.  _ “I’m actually gonna, uh, talk to Cas.” His voice is low, but it wasn’t low enough that nobody heard. Castiel looked up at Dean, his green eyes revealing an emotion that was hard to pinpoint which made the former angel nervous. “You lovebirds have a good night.” Dean nods at them and looks at Cas, turning his body sideways in the doorway to give him the hint to follow him to wherever they were going to go.

“‘Night!” Eileen shouts before both men turned the corner and headed to Dean’s room. The walk was silent, not uncomfortable, just silent. It was thick. Cas wasn’t an angel anymore so it was hard for him to tell what Dean was feeling exactly, though he did know that he would have questions. Dean, on the other hand, was trying to find the right words to say, the right questions to ask, to try not to make anything bad of this whole reunion.

They arrived to Dean’s room, Cas heading in first then Dean following, shutting the door behind him. There was still that thick silence. Neither of them knew what to do.  _ God this seemed easier in my head. _ Both stood in front of each other, not saying a word, not even making an attempt to move toward one another. Dean shifted, feeling something in his right pocket.  _ Right. Angel grace.  _ “So, human again huh?”  _ Wow. _

“Yes.” Cas said hesitantly. The tone in Dean’s voice was hard to breakdown. Was he angry? Was he confused? Was he worried? Scared?

Truth is, Dean doesn’t even know what he’s feeling. It all feels like a big cluster-fuck up there.  _ Get to the point Dean.  _ “Why’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“All of it, Cas. Why’d you make the deal? Why...why’d you assume you couldn’t have me?” The last question was more quieter as Dean replayed the entire scene in his head.

_ Happiness isn’t in the having. It’s in just being. It’s in just saying it. _

_ What are you talking about man? _

“I wanted- I  _ needed _ to save Jack. His story ended too soon.” Cas took one step closer, Dean was trying his best not to blow up. He wanted to hear Cas, but he also wanted answers right then and there. “I didn’t assume.” Cas said sternly. “What I wanted, Dean, it was...impossible for the way we live.”

“We could’ve gotten out. I did, Sam did a long time ago. My mom did too.”

“And what do all three of you have in common for that.” The remark wasn’t meant to be hurtful, but it was the truth. All three of them ended up being dragged back into hunting whether they wanted to or not. Normal wasn’t exactly written well in their books. “I made the deal on the sole purpose of knowing that I couldn’t have you in the ways I always saw in romantic movies. I let myself live peacefully with that burden.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Dean made eye contact with Cas now. His green eyes turning a light shade of red from him holding back his tears. “I could’ve-“

“No.” Another step was taken. “I didn’t want you or Sam to live with that burden. You had enough to deal with.”

“Is that how you see this?” Dean was getting angry. “You get yourself into some deep crap and you think I won’t care?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“It sure as hell sounds like it.” Dean stopped, grounding himself from screaming. He took deep breathes and closed his eyes, the burning sensation hitting him. “That’s not who I am, Cas.” Hes whispering now, voice too weak to speak up. “I would’ve dropped everything in a heartbeat to find a way to save you, I thought you knew that.”

“I do know that.” Cas says simply. “Dean,” He took another step closer, finally being close enough to reach up and touch Dean. Castiel’s hand landed Dean’s shoulder.  _ I’m starting to hate this fucking shoulder.  _ “This deal wasn’t made to hurt you. It was to save Jack, it was never meant make you think less of your saving abilities.” He tried. Dean really tried to keep it together, but all he sees if Cas being taken over and over again. It’s been that way for months.

“I looked everywhere.” Dean finally says.

“Dean...”

“No, you’re gonna shut up and let me speak.” Cas dropped his hand from Dean’s shoulder, giving him his undivided attention. “I looked everywhere, the lore, Rowena, Heaven...every place I could find to see if I can get you out. I wanted...I _needed_ to get you out of there but I didn’t know how.” Dean choked out a sob, taking a step towards Cas. “I...I needed you and I couldn’t get you.” He pointed a finger to Castiel’s chest. “Sam said summoning the damn thing wouldn’t do much but I did it anyway.” Cas opened his mouth to protest, he wanted to tell Dean how reckless that was...but Cas would have done the same damn thing. “You didn’t even give me a chance to say it back man.”

“I didn’t say it for you to say it back, Dean.” Cas reached up to cup one side of Dean’s face, wiping away the single tear that slipped out his pain filled eyes. “Everything I said, I said because I needed you to know. I already knew.” Dean leaned into his angel’s touch, feeling the warmth Cas always seemed to have with or without his grace. Human or Angel, Castiel was always the warmest, kindest, most pure being Dean had ever encountered. And he wishes — he wishes so hard that he could say the words, but he never knows how. 

“I love you.” Dean whispers. “God, I love you.” Dean softly grabs Cas’ face to pull him in for a kiss. It’s slow, sweet and passionate. Every single emotion Dean feels, it’s put into this kiss. That’s always been Dean, putting his words into actions or physical affection. “Don’t ever do that again.” He ghostly says. 

“Alright.” Cas replies. They kiss again and Dean is well aware he has more questions to ask, but that can wait. Everything can wait, but he can’t. He doesn’t have to wait. Not anymore.

_ I could go with you. _

_ Sorry but I’d rather have you. Cursed or not. _

_ We need you, Cas. I need you. _

_ I won’t hurt Dean. _

_ You made an exception for me. _

_ You’re different. _

_ I love you. _

“What are you smiling at?” Kaia asks Jack as she dips her hand in the popcorn bucket. Jack was sitting next to Claire, staring blankly at the TV screen with a small smile at the corner of his lips. His blue eyes drifted to the girls next to him, his smile growing.

“Things are finally going to be okay.” He says simply. Claire and Kaia both look at each other like Jack had lost his mind, but left it alone to finish their movie. Jack sighs, leaning back into the couch as he felt the peace he brought to everyone.

To the world.

To his family.


End file.
